PTL 1 discloses a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus that is capable of confirming imaging content or performing image processing during charging of a battery, in which switching is performed between commercial AC power source driving and battery driving after a predetermined time lag elapses, in order to cope with intermittent connection of a power source plug when the power source plug is connected and disconnected.